Derpy/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twilight is startled S1E1.png|Wow, Twilight calm down Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png|Derpy yelling surprise for Twilight. Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png|You always throw the best parties Pinkie Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Making friends is what you do, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png|Almost there... Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png|Don't you wanna enjoy the partay? Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png|Come on Twilight, Enjoy the party. Derpy seems to be enjoying it Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png|Derpy is still in the background Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png|Wink Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png| :D Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|I just had to throw a party, ya know? Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|I don't think she wants to enjoy the party Pinkie, you'll get her next time Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png|Making friends is more important than studying... Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png|Follow the direction of Twilight Sparkle's horn... Derpy derping.png|Where it all began... Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png|There's Derpy in the lower-right corner Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|A flying Derpy Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png|Same place as before Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|Derpy and Lyra Heartstrings going to the party. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|The amazing Wonderbolts!!! Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|Leaving a smoke trail behind them The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Derpy Hooves in a crowd Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Derpy way in the back Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Derpy in Rarity's dream wedding to Prince Blueblood. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png|You're so popular all of a sudden Twilight Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png|This is about to get nasty.....for Spike Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|She teleported, I wonder how Spike's doing. I smell burned scales Applebuck Season The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Derpy can be seen on the right Derpy muffins.png|Muuuuuffins! Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png|Pinkie asking Derpy where Rainbow Dash is. Boast Busters The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|Derpy in the lower-right corner Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Who are you ponies looking at? Derpy in the background S1E6.png 3 Derpy clones.png|Three Derpy clones in this scene Derpy angry at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Even Derpy isn't happy with you two. Derpy Hooves.png|Most of the time you look happy Derpy Derpy crowd.png|In the same spot as before Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Derpy watching Trixie Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png|Derpy and other pegasi clearing the dragon's smoke. Look Before You Sleep Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Derpy flying S1E8.png|Derpy as she appears in episode 8, her eyes are not walled Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|You're the only one flying Derpy Winter Wrap Up Crowd 1 S1E11.png|Derpy listening to the Mayor's "inspirational" speech. Crowd 2 S1E11.png|More speech listening. Weather Team S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Weather Team. Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png|Derpy wrapping up Winter. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png|Derpy tending the clouds Call of the Cutie Cute-ceañera S1E12.png|Derpy attending Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends DerpyRose.png|Derpy holding a rose during the Iron Pony Comp. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Derpy can be spotted in the crowd Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|Complete shot HDDerpy1.png|Derpy getting ready for the Running of the Leaves. Derpy excuse S1E13.png|Huh. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png Suited For Success Hoity Toity's arrival 1 S1E14.png Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png|Derpy loves fashion. Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Derpy is loading boxes which are about to drop on an unsuspecting Twilight Derpy id.png|Still image from Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy clean.gif|Derpy in Feeling Pinkie Keen Derpy embarassed S1E15.png|Uhh oops! Taken after the anvil and piano fall on Twilight Sonic Rainboom Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Derpy... well, being Derpy. DerpyCompetition2.png|Derpy talking with other competitors Derpy15x.png|Derpy wearing her number backwards... Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png|Derpy! Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png|Derpy proud of herself at the Best Young Flyer competition Extreme_closeup_of_Derpy_S1E16.png|Derpy's number 15. Derpy spectating S1E16.png|Derpy's eyes are normal when she spectates. Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png|Derpy feeling the glorious raise of Rarity's wings. Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png|Spectators watch as Rainbow Dash streaks downward to rescue the Wonderbolts and Rarity. The Show Stoppers Derpy smile.png|Derpy smiles Derp-3.gif|(Click to view animation) Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Watching Scootaloo and the spot where she's going to land at the same time Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color derpyheartsfashion.png|Derpy: Fashion Afficianado. Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif|My eyes! S1E20 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Fluttershy, you seem like you're surrounded Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png|Now Twilight Sparkle is out of the picture. Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png|The mare so nice they showed her twice. Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|"Son, I am derp." The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png|Derpy. Derpy everywhere. Derpy in a crowd S1E23.png|Derpy Hooves about to see Princess Celestia's shining glory. The ponies watch Celestia S1E23.png|Derpy hooves, Young Twilight, and Derpy clone watching Princess Celestia. Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png|For some reason, Derpy is the same age in the flashback that she is now. Derpy watching the play S1E23.png|An ageless Derpy Hooves amazed by young Rarity's costume designs. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Derpy Derping in line... Or not... that's for Applejack to decide. Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Derpy singing after Twilight's verse during "At The Gala." Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Looking pretty happy. Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Derpy at the bottom left corner, and another partially-obscured Derpy behind a pink-maned pony at the bottom right corner. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Standing outside the VIP section. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png|Derpy is a VIP member to the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Derping in the Grand Galloping Gala VIP section. Category:Character gallery pages